


New Year's Miracle

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: Atsumu should've known better than to speak before thinking. After blurting out that they should be one another's stand-in boyfriends for their respective family parties, he wonders how he'll survive being this close to Shouyou before he breaks and confesses his long time love for the wing spiker.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	New Year's Miracle

“Ah, quit yer worryin’ ma! I’m just takin’ my time.”

“You know I worry about you Atsumu. Just look at Osamu! Happily engaged! They recently bought a home together! It’s a matter of time before I get grandkids!” 

Atsumu sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he hung his head, “Hey! Yenno, I live with Sho-kun!”

“But he’s  _ not _ your boyfriend, is he?” His Mother rebutted. 

“Well, no, but—”

“No but’s Tsumu. I swear, you’re so talented and brave when it comes to volleyball but when it comes to love and—”

“—Please, I’m beggin’ ya, please don’t finish that.” 

His mother sighed on the other end, “I just want you to be happy, I don’t want you to be alone. Anyways, your Father and I are going to get ready for dinner. I’ll see you soon okay?” 

“Yea, I’ll see ya soon. Take care, love you Mom.”

“Love you too Atsumu. Bye bye.” 

Atsumu threw his phone on the coffee table, flopping back against his couch, eyes closing as he leaned against the headrest sighing exasperatedly. Talking with his mom  _ always _ felt taxing, especially when it came to his love life. 

“Everything okay Tsum-Tsum?” a bright voice cut through his gloomy thoughts. 

“Ah, Sho-kun. I’m okay, just...yenno family,” he opened his eyes and smiled faintly as Shouyou walked into their living room. He watched as the small wing-spiker plopped down a few inches away, half turned towards him, elbow resting on the head of the couch, resting his cheek in his hand. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“Same ‘ol same ‘ol. Mom’s harpin’ about Samu being happy and in love,” Atsumu resumed his original position of staring up at the ceiling. 

“Mmm,” Shouyou hummed in thought, “I feel that. Ever since Natsu started dating, my Mom hasn’t really said anything. But you know, you can just  _ feel _ their pity. Sometimes Mom’s just ‘ _ I get that you  _ love _ volleyball, but isn’t there room for ...yenno a relationship?” _

“Yeah! Exactly! Why is it so hard to understand that!” 

“Yeah! I just wish there was a way for them to just lay-off.”

“I mean, I could go and pretend to be your boyfriend. I mean we are roommates; it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch,” Atsumu’s eyes widened, realizing exactly what he spouted off without thinking; he felt a cold sweat break out. 

“Oh my God! You’re a genius!” Shouyou shouted, breaking the awkward tension Atsumu felt, “You could pretend to be my boyfriend and I could pretend to be yours! It would make sense, wouldn’t it!? Roommates to lovers? That’s a thing!” 

“You—mine? You’ll pretend to be—,” Atsumu sat up, turning to Shouyou, brain malfunctioning at the concept. Shouyou his? This was a dream right. A dream because, in reality, Atsumu was deeply in love with his roommate Shouyou. It was plain as day to his family too; hence why he cut his mom off when she was about to tear him a new one about being a coward in love. 

Fake dating. It was definitely appealing to Atsumu; but at the heart of the matter, he wasn’t sure how well he would handle it. Undoubtedly, it would be easy to pretend to love Shouyou if he  _ didn’t _ pretend. If he treated Shouyou how he wanted to really treat Shouyou, it’d be easy but the thing is, how would Shouyou act? 

“Yes! We can do this! But, we’ll need to practice.” 

_ Well, that answers that _ , Atsumu thought, “What do you mean practice?” 

Shouyou scooted forward, their knees touching, and grabbed Atsumu’s hand while interlocking their fingers together. His heart skipped a beat at the warmth of Shouyou’s palm pulsating like a heartbeat. 

“Like this!” Shouyou said with a beaming smile, “We gotta make it look and feel as natural as possible right? So we’ll have to hold hands lots! Oh and kisses too.” 

“Kisses?” 

“Yeah! We need to get comfortable with skinship yenno? That way they don’t accuse us of lying. I mean, I know we’re pretty close as it is, so what's taking it up one notch? So we gotta practice lots!” 

_ Practice _ , Atsumu wonders, he’s not sure his heart can take skinship practice. 

Shouyou slid closer to him on the couch, wrapping Atsumu’s arm around his shoulders as he leaned into him. Atsumu swore he heard a small contented sigh, but immediately deemed it a fluke. 

Sparkling amber eyes looked up at him and said, “See, not too bad right?”

Stiffly, he nodded back, parroting Shouyou’s response, “Yeah, not too bad.” 

Atsumu was surprised at how normal it felt to sit with Shouyou on the couch snuggled up like this.

_ This is so unfair _ , he thought, cheeks burning as he watched Shouyou move Atsumu’s arm from his shoulder to his waist; then wrapping his own arms around Atsumu’s middle and resting his cheek against his chest,  _ totally unfair. _

Shouyou’s warmth radiated against him, as they sat cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. 

Atsumu knew he was sinking into failure the moment Shouyou fell asleep in this position, lightly snoring,  _ Too cute,  _ he thought as he observed the smaller man. 

He hated to do it, but he knew that it was getting late and that they had team practice in the morning; so he gently nudged Shouyou awake who smiled at him lazily half asleep.

“We should get to bed Sho-kun,” Atsumu whispered, “we gotta get up early anyhow.” 

Shouyou sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, all the while nodding in compliance, “Okay.” 

Atsumu moved to stand first, assisting a wobbly Shouyou to stand too before he headed back to his room; only stopping when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to find Shouyou biting his lip as his cheeks flushed while looking up at Atsumu. 

“What’s up Sho-kun?” 

Instead of answering Shouyou, leaned up, and kissed the corner of his lips.

When Shouyou pulled away, he was wearing the softest smile he’d ever seen him wear.

“Gotta practice those too, Tsum-Tsum,” he said quietly, cheeks turning another shade of pink as he turned towards his room effectively ending their interaction.

Practice day one: complete. 

Atsumu wasn’t sure how much of this his heart could take without spilling the beans completely about how he really felt. 

The next day, Shouyou greeted him good morning with a kiss on the cheek. Held Atsumu’s hand on their way to practice, leaned against him on the train, stole a kiss before they even got into the locker room. And same thing on the way home, cuddled on the couch, shared a blanket as they watched a movie. 

Soon it became second nature to be physically close. Atsumu finally settled into their routine, getting over the shock of it all. Shouyou had upped the level of affection once Atsumu had gotten comfortable.

Atsumu’s heart did somersaults in his chest with how perfectly warm Shouyou’s compact frame felt flush against his. How it raced when Shouyou’s lips moved from his cheek to his lips, pressing chaste kisses against his while they cuddled. 

Everything he had known about Shouyou was already perfect. But this, knowing how Shouyou’s physical touch felt, how his warmth permeated through him, it was something he just knew he couldn't live without now. 

Atsumu felt like he was losing himself by buying into this dream; he felt like he was soaring with the shared affection behind closed doors, falling asleep together on the couch, the way their lips started to meld together after more ‘practice.’

But the higher they flew in this fake euphoria, Atsumu knew he’d crash and burn eventually. It was just a matter of when. 

✦✦✦✦

Holiday parties were starting to ramp up as Christmas inched closer and closer, and finally  _ that _ weekend was upon them. 

“Yer all set Sho-kun?” 

“Yep! Got my luggage and everything!” 

Atsumu would be lying if he said he  _ wasn’t _ nervous; considering that  _ his _ family was the first stop of their fake dating tour. He could fool his parents, sure, but Osamu? His twin brother? He’d see through them so damn fast. 

They opted to drive down to Hyogo to visit the Miya family. Road trips with MSBY had always been fun with Shouyou around, but now he was going to have all his attention on this trip. The very thought of it made Atsumu giddy with excitement. 

They loaded their stuff into their car, stopping by at a convenience store for snacks. Even though it was a two hour drive, Shouyou insisted they get coffee and snacks. They even went as far as stopping by at their favorite bakery the night before they left, exclaiming, “I’m being introduced as your boyfriend! I  _ have _ to bring a gift! So let’s get  _ our _ favorite cake to share!” 

Atsumu couldn’t help but smile at that,  _ his boyfriend _ . The fact that Shouyou was committed to making this believable was cute, even thought it was playing with fire. They practiced enough, and even practiced on the road too, Shouyou held his hand in his lap, his fingers stroking the back of his hand, as well as lightly massaging his hand. It was sweet, intimate,  _ believable. _

Yeah, he thinks they’ll be fine. 

Until he sees his brother’s shit-eating grin when he notices their conjoined hands when he opens the door to meet them. 

“You and Hinata-kun, huh?” Osamu said with an evil smirk, “Since when?” 

Shouyou’s hand shot out waving his greetings to Osamu, “We’ve been dating for a couple months now! It was just a matter of time you know? We figured it was time to formally introduce one another to our families!!” 

The smirk on Osamu’s face stayed as he said, “Oh yeah? I wanna hear  _ all _ about it after dinner.” 

Atsumu glared at his twin as he ushered Shouyou in. 

“Kita-san!” Shouyou exclaimed, “It’s nice to see you again!” 

Shouyou dropped his bag giving Shinsuke a hug; who in turn smiled back and reciprocated the hug replying, “You too Hinata-kun.”

“Huh, didn’t realize those two were close,” Osamu said.

“Me either, do they talk?”

“Not a clue. But that’s Shouyou-kun for ya; befriending people like it’s nothin’.”

Atsumu placed their luggage down, removing his coat and helping Shouyou out of his, knowing that both Shinsuke and Osamu were watching him like a hawk.

“Congrats on yer home, you two,” he said pointedly.

Shouyou whipped his head to the other couple, “That’s right! Congratulations you two! Yenno, it’s a lot of fun living with the person you love the most!” 

Atsumu blushed at how easy that lie slipped from his mouth, but there was truth to what he was saying though; so it was half a lie. Shouyou often told Atsumu how glad he was that they ended up living together; how much he loved living with Atsumu because they just seemed to understand one another better than others. 

“Oh yeah?” Osamu said, “You really love Atsumu that much huh Shouyou-kun?” 

It was Shouyou’s turn to blush as he retorted, “O-of course I love Tsum-Tsum!” 

“Oh?” Shinsuke’s eyebrow lifted with a smirk, “I didn’t realize you guys were at the cutesy nickname level.” 

Shouyou tilted his head, eyebrow furrowed in confusion, “I’ve been calling him ‘Tsum-Tsum’ since we moved in together. Why is that weird?” 

Shock was etched on Shinsuke and Osamu’s face as their jab completely missed the mark. 

Atsumu smiled triumphantly, meeting Osamu’s eyes as he slid his hand into Shouyous’, interlacing their fingers together, “I think we’ve loitered enough at the entry, I’m sure my parents are  _ dying  _ to meet ya again.” 

Osamu’s eyes gleamed with challenge as he met Atsumu’s gaze before the latter turned to usher Shouyou towards the living room. 

“Oh! Shouyou-kun!” exclaimed Atsumu’s Mom, “I’m so happy Atsumu brought you back.” 

“Me too!” Shouyou bowed politely before standing up and offering the cake box, “Here’s a small gift from me. It’s a cake from  _ our _ favorite bakery!”

“That’s so sweet of you, you didn’t have to go out of your way to do that!” 

“Oh, but I really wanted to! The first time I got cake from this place was when I was feeling down, and Tsum-Tsum came home with this to cheer me up! It’s been my favorite ever since.” 

Atsumu blushed again, Shouyou remembered that? He just wanted to cheer him up that day. He’d never seen him so down about anything before. But the smile he got that day was worth the effort. But, he never thought it would hold any sentimental meaning to Shouyou. 

“Oh Atsumu, that’s so sweet!” 

Atsumu floundered a response, “Ah, I, um—”

“He’s the sweetest boyfriend ever!” Shouyou exclaimed.

He watched as his parents' eyes widened in surprise, while Atsumu smugly smirked, “Bo-boyfriend?” 

“Yes! Boyfriends~” Shouyou’s voice lilted like a melody as he snatched Atsumu’s hand, “We’ve been dating for quite some time now actually!” 

Atsumu’s mom clapped her hands together, “That’s wonderful! I’m glad you finally said something Atsumu!” 

Atsumu felt Shouyou stiffen next to him and his hand grip harder. Atsumu knew this was going to happen, that someone was going to say something. Now it was a matter of time before Shouyou confronted him on what that meant.

“Ah haha, actually, it’s me that said something first!” Shouyou pressed further.

“Oh?” Both his mom and twin looked rather intrigued.

“Yeah!” Shouyou turned to Atsumu and smiled brilliantly, ”We  _ are _ roommates after all! It felt  _ right _ to just take the next step and  _ date _ .”

_ Oh _ , Atsumu thought,  _ he’s mixing the truth with white lies again. _

Atsumu braved a smile as Shouyou pushed their agenda forward.

“It just made sense. We enjoy each other’s company, we get along really well; we were practically dating as it was!”

Atsumu’s mom’s smile widened, “Well, I’m glad! Nothing beats falling in love with your best friend! Isn’t that right honey?” She turned to her husband, who warmly smiled in return saying, “That’s right. I’m glad y’all worked it out. Welcome to the family Shouyou-kun.” 

“Hey Tsumu, You and Shouyou-kun can take our old room for the night. Shinsuke and I took up the guest room. I figured he’d wanna see what the younger dorkier Tsumu was like.” 

“Hey!” 

“Oh! High School Tsum-Tsum! Show me!” 

As hard as Atsumu tried to fight the rising heat in his cheeks he pouted slightly before replying, “Fine, let’s grab our stuff and make ourselves at home.” 

Atsumu headed to his childhood room, bracing himself for what embarrassing memorabilia Osamu intentionally left out knowing Atsumu was bringing Shouyou home. 

As he opened the door his jaw dropped; while everything in their room had remained untouched and unchanged since the twins moved out; one major piece of furniture was missing. 

Dropping his bags he called out, “Ma?! Where’s the bunk bed?!” 

“We got rid of it awhile ago! It didn’t make sense to keep a bunk bed when you two are grown men bringing your significant others home! We put out a futon for you two! Next time you two visit we’ll make sure to have a bed!” 

Shouyou came up beside him, “Don’t mind! It’s not like we’ve never shared a room before!” 

Atsumu nodded, that’s true, they often chose to be roommates on away games too; if it wasn’t automatically a given. But while they’d done that, they’d never slept side by side, or in one, singular futon. 

He moved their luggage off to the side as Shouyou made his way, poking and prodding around the rest of the room. 

“Ooo, what’s this, what’s this!” 

Atsumu turned his attention back to Shouyou, immediately wanting to slap his twin. 

“Ah, that’s—”

“—This was the last time we saw each other in high school! I forgot that we’d taken a photo together!”

Atsumu knew that photo was tucked away, hidden from the prying eyes of his twin. That bastard definitely “cleaned” the room hoping to find something to embarrass Atsumu with. There’s no way Shouyou was going to  _ not _ see how badly Atsumu had it bad for him at this rate. 

“Do you have a copy?” 

Atsumu is shaken from his internal meltdown with that innocent question, “Huh?” 

“Do you have a copy? I’d like to have one too! Yenno, it’s not fair  _ you, _ of all people, have a photo like this.” 

He scoffed as he asked, “Why isn’t it fair?” 

Shouyou thrust the photo in his face, “Your high school motto!  _ ‘We Don’t Need the Memories.’” _

“Oh fer the love of—yer never gonna let me live that one down.” 

Shouyou laughed brightly, “Nope. What kinda motto is that anyway?”

“Dunno,” Atsumu shrugged, “Karasuno’s was probably the coolest though.  _ ‘Fly’. _ ” 

“Yeah, it definitely was.” 

“...I think I have an extra copy, if not ya can have that.” 

“No no, I don’t want  _ your _ copy, I want  _ my own _ copy.”

Atsumu laughed, “Alright, we’ll get you a copy of it, if it really means that much to you.” 

“Of course it does,” Shouyou leans up kissing him on the cheek. 

Just then the door swung open, causing Atsumu to jump apart from Shouyou. 

“Oh-ho? Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but dinner is ready. Tsumu, really, no need to be so shy about some PDA; that is _yer_ _boyfriend_ after all.” 

“Don’t tease him too much Osamu-kun! Tsum-Tsum’s just shy!” 

“Atsumu? My twin? Shy? Shouyou-kun when did you become such a joker?” 

“Why you little—”

Osamu laughed loudly as he turned away, causing Atsumu to grumble under his breath, “He always gotta have the last word.” 

A small warm hand grabbed his before speaking to him softly, “Hey, don’t let it get to you too much!”

“Sorry Sho-kun, but I’m just afraid he’s seen past our ruse.” 

“Well, that just means we have to try a bit harder!”

Atsumu’s unease dissipated with Shouyou’s enthusiasm.

“We’ve practiced lots! Don’t worry, we got this Tsum-Tsum! I promise I won’t let you down!” 

“I don’t think you ever could Sho-kun.” 

“Want a hug, you look like you could use a hug,” Shouyou offered with open arms and a fond smile.

“Like I’m ever gonna turn that down,” he laughed as he stepped into Shouyou’s embrace. 

The height difference made Atsumu lean down to rest his chin on Shouyou’s shoulder as warm hands wrapped around his back and rubbed his spine comfortingly. Atsumu sighed heavily murmuring, “Thanks,” against Shouyou’s ear. 

As they pulled apart, Shouyou’s tongue unconsciously swiped over his lip, as soon as they made eye contact. Their eyes drifted to one another’s lips as the distance shortened once more. 

Their lips slotted against one another in their first open mouth kiss. Shouyou’s lips were plush and soft; he vaguely wondered if this was what the sun tasted like: warm and sweet like honey. Shouyou’s hands made their way to hold Atsumu’s face as he leaned closer, deepening their kiss.

Ever the adventurous one, Shouyou’s tongue dipped into Atsumu’s mouth further, as his hands wrapped around his neck, pulling their bodies closer. His tongue was velvety soft and so pliable against his. Atsumu’s hands reached for Shouyou’s waist pulling him closer, he felt like he was melting into Shouyou’s touch, wanting to explore more, dive deeper—

“Boys! Dinner’s getting cold!” A sharp voice popped their blissful bubble; the two of them jumping apart. 

“Ah, so-sorry,” Shouyou averted his eyes shyly as a blush grew on his cheeks, “Ah ha, got carried away there!”

“Ah, ye-yeah. Sorry Sho-kun,” Atsumu rubbed the back of his head bashfully; he wasn’t really sorry that it happened; but the more he got intimate access to Shouyou, the more he wanted and needed more. Swallowing the lump in his throat Atsumu, gestured to the door, “We shouldn’t keep ‘em waiting too long. Samu’s a beast when he’s hangry.” 

Shouyou laughed and said, “Okay okay, let’s go.” 

He gently reached for Atsumu, putting his hand in his and locking their fingers together. A rare beautifully soft smile spread across Shouyou’s face making Atsumu’s heart skip another beat. How could this man be so beautiful? 

Shouyou led them down and back to the living room with a dazed Atsumu in tow. 

They sat at the two seats left at the table, side by side, and Atsumu went into a rare contemplative state as he watched Shouyou integrate into his family flawlessly.

His Mom and Grandmother adored Shouyou, that much was apparent; and he was able to hold conversations with his Dad. He got along with Osamu and could even get the stoic Shinsuke to crack a smile or laugh every so often. 

It was the perfect image of what Atsumu had envisioned, more like fantasized, when he thought about spending the holidays with Shouyou as his boyfriend. He felt a pang in his heart, realizing that they were just doing this as an act.

But then he thought about the last kiss they shared. That seemed  _ more  _ than just practice; that was intimate and passionate; a kiss shared by actual lovers. His gaze shifted back to Shouyou when he heard his bright laughter at something his Dad said.

“Yer starin’ pretty hard there ain’t ya?” Osamu said, snatching his attention under the overarching conversation. 

Atsumu’s gaze shifted to Osamu from across the table who sat back with his arms crossed, a haughty smile on his face.

“No, I wasn’t.”

“But it’s fine yeah? Yer boyfriends,  _ dating _ , after all.” 

“Hah? What are you tryna say?”

“Are ya really dating? Or is this some elaborate plan to not look sad during the holidays?”

“Of course it’s fer real.” 

“Then prove it.”

“What do I have to prove anything to my good fer nothin’ twin?” 

Osamu reached for his butter knife and raised it to clink it against his glass of water. The chatter around the table dying instantly. 

“What are ya—oh for christ’s sake. This ain’t a wedding Samu!” 

His twin said, “But ya know what it means right?” 

Shinsuke added, “Kiss?” 

“Yep,” Osamu popped the ‘p’ with the smack of his lips, “I think the newest couple should celebrate with a kiss.” 

“That would be inappropriate!” Atsumu snapped back.

Osamu’s eyebrow raised, “Or is it?” his gaze shifting up.

Atsumu and Shouyou simultaneously looked up, both jaws dropping as they saw a piece of mistletoe haphazardly hanging above them. 

“Are you—seriously Samu!?” 

Osamu shrugged and his parents just laughed.

“Oh don't be a spoilsport! You know Osamu loves to play pranks!” Their Mom chided, “Just play along will ya?”

Atsumu pursed his lips as his cheeks flared red. How could he possibly kiss Shouyou now after their last encounter? He turned his head towards Shouyou after he had squeezed his hand gently.

“It’s all in good fun,” Shouyou said, “I don’t mind. Just a quick peck!” 

Shouyou leaned in with puckered lips and Atsumu quickly glanced at an expectant crowd before leaning in and quickly kissing him. A slew of “Aw’s” and “how cute!” were heard as they pulled apart. 

“There, ya happy now ya jerk?” he huffed in annoyance. 

“Eh,” Osamu said, “that was barely a kiss.” 

“We are in the middle of dinner!”

“Alright, alright. Settle down boys,” Their Dad interrupted them, “let’s finish our dinner without any more shenanigans huh?” 

“Yes, sir,” both boys replied. 

Dinner resumed without incident before they all filed into the living room and occupied the couches; unfortunately Atsumu had been in charge of dishes and was late to grab a seat. Osamu and Shinsuke were already on the love seat, and his parents and grandmother took up the main couch. Shouyou was sitting in the last chair available, the armchair.

Quickly glancing at Osamu, he realized once more that he had been had. He took a seat on the floor next to the armchair by Shouyou’s legs as they readied themselves to watch a Christmas movie. His mom had distributed blankets for everyone to get cozy, when Osamu piped up once more. 

“Wouldn’t ya be more comfortable sharin’ with Shouyou-kun?” 

“Hah?”

“I mean, yer dating right, y’all can manage to fit into that chair.” 

“Why you—”

“—of course we can! Tsum-Tsum was just being polite that’s all! But you might get cold sitting on the floor, so let’s share the chair!” 

“Sho-kun, we don’t have to—” 

“Please? I don’t want you catching a cold!” Shouyou’s eyes pleaded with him with encouragement. 

Atsumu picked himself up off the floor and Shouyou got out of the chair, letting him sit down first. He squeezed as tight as he could to one side of the chair, but it barely left any room for Shouyou. The only space he really could sit on was—

“I’ll just sit on your lap.” 

Atsumu could hear his brother snickering lightly behind Shinsuke’s shoulder, he sighed defeatedly, as he nodded and let Shouyou get comfortable on his lap; which wasn’t too bad if he was going to be honest. Shouyou and he had been practicing their cuddling after all, this was going to be a breeze, and sometimes Shouyou sat on his lap when they practiced kissing. 

Admittedly, while he felt upset at Osamu for being a grade-A asshole and subjecting them to these tests, Shouyou was taking it all in stride if not with absolute grace. He could almost believe that they were dating for real. Shouyou had tucked his head under Atsumu’s chin as he curled up as best he could on his lap. 

Halfway through the movie, Atsumu felt Shouyou’s body slump, bearing more of his weight on Atsumu. He heard a very small snore escape from the smaller man on his lap. Adjusting his body he pulled Shouyou against him to lay back more comfortably, resting his head on his shoulder so he wouldn’t get a stiff neck, and braced an arm around his waist to keep him steady. 

Atsumu hadn’t noticed that his family had exchanged a look at how sweet Atsumu was doting on Shouyou by making him more comfortable. Atsumu even brushed Shouyou’s hair back and kissed him on the forehead. 

Once the movie was over, Atsumu was hesitant to wake up the snoozing man, so he stayed put for a little bit longer. 

“Shouldn’t we wake him up?” His Mom whispered.

“Nah, I don’t wanna disturb him. But could I ask for a favor?”

“Sure honey, what is it?”

“Could ya lay out the futons for us?”

“Of course! Your Father and I will be right back.” 

Within fifteen minutes she returned downstairs letting Atsumu know they were all set. 

Shouyou still hadn’t stirred yet, and Atsumu didn’t have the heart to interrupt his sleep. Sliding his arm to brace Shouyou under his knees and behind his back he lifted him from their seated position, carrying him up the stairs like a newly wedded couple. He smiled softly as Shouyou nuzzled closer to his neck, humming contentedly at finding a new spot. 

Entering their room, his eyes bugged out a little as he realized his mom had put a fitted sheet over  _ both _ the futons, combining them both to sit as  _ one bed _ . 

Carefully he kneeled down and laid Shouyou on the bed, pulling the comforter over him before he slipped away to get ready for bed himself.

He was just about finished washing up his face when a voice suddenly started talking to him from the open doorway.

“Yer not really dating are ya.” 

Scrubbing his face fully before grabbing his towel to dry off, he lets the silence hang before he meets his twin’s eyes. 

“What’s it to ya.” 

“Yer gonna get hurt, Tsumu.” 

“You say that, but who’s been puttin’ us on the spot all night?”

“Ya reap what ya sow. What’s gonna happen when Shoyou-kun ends up dating someone for real. What are ya gonna tell Ma? Y’know how much she loves him; yer gonna break her heart when she finds out it’s all a lie.” 

Atsumu purses his lips, “Can ya lay off? I’m tryna figure it out.” 

“Look, Tsumu. It’s clear that yer head over heels in love with him. All of us can tell, and honestly? Shouyou-kun is pretty damn convincing, Ma and Pa really believe y’all finally got together. Heck, even Shinsuke is questioning it; but I know ya. You haven’t confessed shit and it’s about time ya did.”

“I know! Okay? I know! I should’ve never agreed to Sho-kun’s plans; I was just saying it in passing! But okay, I swear, I’ll man up and tell him how I feel. But, maybe _ after _ we visit his family. I can’t confess now! What if it weirds him out? Then I’ll have failed my end of the agreement, and I can’t have that.”

Osamu pushes off the door frame with a sigh, “Just confess sooner than later; before ya make things worse between ya. The longer ya wait; the more yer heart will break.” 

He walked back to his room with his shoulder’s sagging, taking a peek at Shouyou’s sleeping face before he slipped into the futon beside him. If Shouyou was awake, he’d probably be ten times more nervous about having to share this futon with him, but for now, he studied Shouyou’s sleeping face waiting till his own eyelids grew heavy with sleep. 

The following morning, a heavy warmth was wrapped around him. He groaned,  _ why is it so hot? _

Reaching for the warmth his hands met with solid mass. Curious at the object his hands drifted along it’s hard planes, a giggle erupting into his neck, and something fluffy tickling his nose. Cracking an eye open, his vision is met with orange, his eyes widening, and his hands freezing in place as his grip tightens.

Shouyou is laid atop him in all his sleeping glory: mussed hair, mouth slightly ajar and a slight snore. It was probably the most adorable thing Atsumu has ever witnessed in his life, and here he thought Shouyou could  _ not _ get any cuter. 

He thinks he should shift Shouyou off of him, quickly, to save the both of them morning embarrassment. But, as usual the universe is not kind to Atsumu. Amber eyes start to open, blinking sleepily; he’s waiting for Shouyou to freak out, jump off of him and scream how sorry he is, but instead he’s taken by surprise. 

“G’mornin’ Tsum-Tsum,” he yawns covering his mouth, before resting his cheek against Atsumu’s chest. 

“‘Mornin’,” he mumbles back, and Shouyou rubs his cheek against the soft fabric of Atsumu’s shirt before his eyes slide close and he lets out a contented hum of happiness. 

A quiet calm falls over them, as Atsumu realizes there’s no reason to tense up; it’s nice, warm, and comfortable to be cuddling with Shouyou like this, sharing a bed; it’s miles different than a cuddle on the couch. He’s always dreamed about what it would be like to wake up with Shouyou in his arms in the morning and right now it just seems so surreal. 

“Did you sleep well?” Shouyou asks as he picks his head back up and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Mmm, yeah, actually probably the best sleep I’ve had in awhile.” 

Shouyou laughs airily, as he slides off of Atsumu, and lays on his side to face him, “Yeah? Me too.” That really soft, fond smile spreading across his face again. The two lay facing each other in silence, Shouyou’s eyes darting all over his face, before shuffling closer and kissing Atsumu on the nose before popping up from bed, “Welp! We should get up now! It’s Christmas and tonight’s the big night isn’t it?” 

Atsumu groans kicking and flailing, “Ugh, don’t remind me. You gonna be okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Just, yenno, this whole charade.”

Shouyou laughs at him, “Don’t worry about it. You know I’ll bring my A-game!” 

And A-game did he bring. Shouyou was flawless at their family party that night, he really blended in with the Miya clan; but this  _ was  _ Shouyou they were talking about. That man could easily befriend a statue if he really wanted to. He was just that easy to get along with, with his sunny personality. 

The night had gone without incident, and less Osamu intrusions. It seems the confrontation in the bathroom last night was Osamu’s final words on the situation. 

But, after his family members had made their rounds talking to Shouyou and Shinsuke, Atsumu found himself engaging with family members who couldn’t stop gushing about how great Shouyou was. 

“Oh Atsumu, he sure is a delight! Yer a lucky man!” 

“Shouyou-kun is a lot a fun ain’t he? I’m happy for ya Atsumu, ya caught yerself a good one.”

“He’s just a big ball of sunshine! I can see why ya love him so much.” 

“Ah, and the way he just  _ adores  _ ya. He won’t stop gushing about ya Atsumu, you’re really lucky to find a love like that.” 

“You two are perfect for each other. I wish y’all happiness in the years to come. Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding!” 

Of course, these were all things Atsumu had already known from the get go; things he’d wished for and wanted to be real; but it didn’t make how he felt and this situation any easier.  _ Wedding? _ Only in Atsumu’s dreams; Shouyou adores him? Of course he does, they  _ are _ best friends and roommates after all. 

His mind travels back to the moment they had last night; the intense passionate kisses that made Atsumu’s body burn with desire. Then earlier that morning, they shared another intimate moment in comfortable silence, cuddled up in bed like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Like a moth drawn to the forbidden flame, like opening Pandora's box; Atsumu knew what lay beyond the imaginary boundary, had gotten a taste, grazed it with his fingertips. Unsure if he’d ever be able to devour and grab onto him. 

Atsumu turned more pensive as the night went on; listening to family members prattle on about the man  _ he  _ desperately loves. Everyone could see they were good for each other; but it was an act. Shouyou was just a really great actor. 

After the guests had all gone, Atsumu was in the living room cleaning up with Osamu when they heard Shouyou, Shinsuke and their mom laughing in the kitchen as they teamed up to do the dishes. The twins shared a look; and Atsumu offered a weak smile. 

“He fits in don’t he,” Osamu said. 

“Yeah, he’s perfect.” 

“Mmm,” Osamu had hummed, turning back to his task and not saying another word. A silent,  _ you better confess, _ was heard though. 

Atsumu went ahead and got ready for bed after excusing himself to the group in the kitchen. Shouyou smiling at him and saying he’d join him soon. He was laying in their futon, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling when Shouyou came in grabbing his stuff to get ready for bed. 

The scent of oranges filled the air upon Shouyou’s return; after putting his stuff away, he turned the light off in the room. He kneeled on the futon ready to crawl into the comforter, pausing when he saw Atsumu’s sullen face in the moonlight. 

Sitting back on his knees with a cocked head, he asked, “What’s up? Something on your mind?” 

“Nah,” Atsumu offered a smile, “Just tired.” 

Shouyou resumed shuffling up the futon, sitting cross legged facing Atsumu, “We did have a long day, but I noticed your mood shift during the party. Did someone say something? Were we caught?” 

“Nah Sho-kun, you were perfect.  _ Flawless _ , really.”

“Oh Good! But then why—”

“—I told ya, I’m just tired,” he said curtly. 

Instant regret flooded his system when Shouyou flinched; eyes widening in shock, “Ah, uh. Okay, sorry to bother then. Let’s just call it a night then.” 

“Sho-kun, I—”

“—Good night, Tsum-Tsum,” Shouyou said quietly as he turned to face the wall.

Atsumu slapped himself internally. He really had no reason to get so upset with Shouyou; after all it was  _ his _ big mouth that landed them in this situation. He tossed and turned that night, trying not to disturb Shouyou’s sleep. Why was it so hard to tell Shouyou how he felt; with the way they were acting, although it was  _ fake _ , they were already halfway there. 

Atsumu slipped out of bed when he could no longer stand the insomnia, heading to the kitchen to get something warm to drink and headed to the porch to watch the sunrise. 

Outside he sees a familiar head of gray and black hair, also watching the sunrise. 

“Shinsuke-san.” 

“Ah, Atsumu. Good Morning,” 

“Morning, you’re up early.”

“Early bird gets the worm,” Shinsuke says, “You know I’m a creature of habit.”

“Mmm,” Atsumu hums as he sips his coffee. 

“You, on the other hand, are a night owl. What are ya doin’ up?” 

“Can’t sleep.” 

“Hmm, something happen?” 

“I guess you could say that.”

“Shouyou-kun?”

“Yeah…,” he trailed off sheepishly, “I think I fucked up.” 

“When do you not?”

“Hey!” 

“Relax, I’m just teasin’. Wanna talk about it?”

Atsumu proceeded to open up to Shinsuke, his former captain, about what was happening. After all Shinsuke knew the true story, there was no way Osamu wouldn’t tell his fiance about Atsumus’ greatest love and lie. 

“So it’s gotten harder to accept the reality, now that you’ve seen the dream. Yenno there’s only one thing left to do right Atsumu?”

“You and Samu make it sound so easy.” 

“But it is ain’t it? Talkin’ ain’t hard, I think yer overthinkin’ it.” 

“Of course I’m overthinking it! This is  _ Sho-kun _ , this isn’t just some passing fancy. He’s my best friend,  _ my roommate _ . What if he doesn’t feel the same way? Will I lose it all?” 

“Well, those are all what-if’s. You need action. This is unlike ya Atsumu. Yer aggressive, a go-getter. That's the type of person you are. I wouldn’t think that would change one bit. What happened to the man that proposed to set to Shouyou-kun with conviction; like it was set in stone. I think ya need  _ that _ Atsumu back if you really want Shouyou-kun. That is, you do right?” 

“Of course I do! It’s  _ because  _ of Sho-kun, that I’m the person I am today. He made me love volleyball even more; he demands the best from his setters.” 

“But?”

“But, what if I’m  _ not _ the best at  _ loving _ him. What if it’s not  _ me _ that he wants?” 

“Well now, do you think there’s anyone better than  _ you _ for him?” 

“No.”

“Then, the answer is clear Atsumu, you just need to tell him and just hope for the best. Though, I don’t see how Shouyou-kun would say he doesn’t feel anything for ya.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Ask yourself this: Do you really think Shouyou-kun is acting?” 

Atsumu fell silent at that, he  _ had  _ thought about it. But there’s no way right? Right?

Shinsuke smiled and clapped a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder, “I know you’ll do the right thing. Good luck, and call us when  _ it _ happens.” 

When Atsumu returned to his room he found Shouyou packing up his belongings, and the futon and bedding neatly folded into two piles. Shouyou was humming to himself as he folded his clothes. Atsumu felt a pang in his chest remembering how he snapped at Shouyou last night, who was just concerned.

“Good morning, Sho-kun,” he said sheepishly.

“Ah, Tsum-Tsum,” Shouyou startled half turning and giving him a blinding smile, “Good morning!” 

Atsumu was surprised to see Shouyou so upbeat, but again Shouyou was never really one to be kept down for too long. 

“About last night…,” he started.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. It’s been a rough weekend,” Shouyou smiled at him again as he continued to pack his things. 

“It’s still not right. I didn’t mean to snap at ya. I should’ve never snapped at ya; I didn’t mean to take it out on ya.” 

“I told you it was fine,” Shouyou said defeatedly, “I’m sure it hasn’t been easy to keep up the act! But we’re going home today, and after next weekend we won’t have to pretend anymore!”

The words punched him in the gut. That’s right, after next weekend, this charade they were playing will be no more. While it was a relief, he couldn’t help but feel a wave of sadness sweep through him. He didn’t want it to end; but the only way this could be fixed is if, well, Atsumu confessed. But, that small nagging voice at the back of his mind, just wouldn’t let him shut up. Does he really want to risk losing it all?

Shouyou had bounced back to his normal self as they packed their belongings into his car. He hugged Osamu, Shinsuke, even his Dad, goodbye. He took special care to say bye to his Mom and Grandmother. Atsumu stood with the rest of the men gathered at the trunk wishing Atsumu safe travels. 

He watched as his Mom held Shouyou’s hands in hers as she spoke low with his Grandmother nodding along with a faint smile on her face. He saw the wistful look on his Mother’s face before pulling Shouyou into a tight hug, rubbing and patting his back as she continued to talk to him. 

Just what on earth could they be talking about so seriously. He was concerned that his Mother could potentially be making their situation worse. But as Shouyou squeezed his Mother and then his Grandmother goodbye he turned around with a blinding smile, bounding over to Atsumu and grabbing his hand.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” 

Atsumu couldn’t understand just what exactly transpired between them, and was sure that he would not be privy to the details of their conversation. 

Sliding into their seats, they waved one more time to his family before backing out of the driveway heading back to their home in Osaka. 

There was an odd tension in the air between them as they merged onto the highway. Atsumu glanced over at Shouyou only to see that same smile playing on his lips. Drumming his fingers on his thigh he contemplated on slipping his hand into Shouyous’ as they had just days before. Finally telling himself it’s now or never, he didn’t think twice as he enveloped Shouyou’s hand with his. 

He glanced over at Shouyou trying to gauge his reaction only to see his cheeks darken a shade of pink, the smile growing just a tad bit more as his fingers adjusted in between Atsumus’, gently squeezing before his other hand cradled their joined hands. 

“Thanks, Sho-kun, for comin’ along with me.” 

Shouyou shook his head, “Mm, I had a lot of fun. Your family is great; I’m glad I came along with you.” 

“Yeah, they do adore ya y’know? Yer practically family.” 

Shouyou hummed before glancing out of the window, hiding his expression before Atsumu could look at him.

“I feel the same. I love them a lot.” 

Atsumu felt another squeeze on his fingers, and he turned back to concentrate on the road ahead.

The two-hour drive home was filled with very little conversation. Eyes on the horizon, the warmth of Shouyou’s hands in his; he contemplated in the silence that spanned between them as Shouyou drifted in and out of sleep. Whenever Shouyou slumped forward he’d release his grasp on his hand, reaching for Shouyou’s head, gingerly sweeping his hair back before gently pushing him back into a more comfortable position that wouldn't strain his neck. 

His hand would find itself back interlaced with Shouyou’s once again as he looked at the clouds in the sky, the road stretching beyond, the sound of Shouyou’s light snores. In this brief respite Atsumu’s mind started to dream, then wander before returning into a contemplative state. 

He thought about the state of their relationship, the years they’d built up from acquaintances, friends, teammates, roommates, and now best friends. He contemplated the pro’s and con’s of a confession to the beautiful boy next to him. The worst that could happen would be? What exactly? Shouyou wasn’t the most awkward person in the world. At most he could reject him; offer to move out if it would be uncomfortable for Atsumu. The pros? Nothing would change really, except this added intimacy. Then that blaring kiss comes to the forefront of his mind: the heat, the passion. Shouyou’s bitten red lips, the dazed look on his face when they pulled apart. He wanted that, he wanted to cave into that desire to ravish Shouyou. He wanted all of him, wanted to tether Shouyou close to him as possible.

At that point, he realized that the Pros were outweighing the cons. Love, intimacy, passion. These were feelings that Atsumu just  _ knew _ he wouldn’t find anywhere else, with anyone else. That it had to be Shouyou. As the city skyline started to appear before him, he started contemplating the next step: the how’s the if’s and the when of his confession. 

✦✦✦✦

Atsumu sighed in resignation as he stared at his phone. Just as he had finally amped himself up to take the plunge and confess to the person that could very well be the love of his life, it was obstacle after obstacle. Their week had been surprisingly busy despite it being the holiday season. Team meetings, team events, oh and the parties. Meian even put together a MSBY Black Jackal holiday party! Then on top of that, all their friends hosted holiday parties back to back. That was pretty much the next few days back in Osaka. Eat, sleep, train, and party. Rinse and repeat. 

He just wanted to spend some one-on-one time before they would see Shouyou’s family for New Year’s. He wanted to be properly introduced as a  _ real _ boyfriend and not a  _ fake _ one; not that they’d know the difference no matter which way they spun their story. 

But alas, his confession would have to wait. He thought about doing it  _ at  _ Shouyou’s house; but then that’d be awkward if Shouyou didn’t feel the same, right? Right. So he resolved to just come clean with Shouyou before he could say, “We don’t have to pretend anymore!” before life could resume as usual. 

Shouyou’s affection had slowed down significantly after their return from Hyogo; Atsumu had been slightly disappointed, but he figured they’d been too busy to really enjoy time with another. Evening cuddles had been few and far between, but the kisses good night and the morning pecks on the cheek seemed more muscle memory than anything. 

The trip to Miyagi took more preparation than the trip to Hyogo. They packed a cooler to house the cake that Atsumu insisted he bring as a gift; he had bought the cake the night before, as they planned to leave just before dawn. They were in for a long 14 hour drive at the insistence of Shouyou who said it had always been something he’d want to do: see the parts of Japan they’d never really see. And being the true sap that he was, Atsumu said yes, because that just meant more time spent with Shouyou, and he loved that more than anything. 

According to Shouyou, layers were a must for a comfortable long drive. They wore lightweight sweat pants, t-shirts and a hoodie before piling into the car. It was a couple hours before they saw the sunrise. The sun peeked over the horizon, steadily climbing into the sky. They took their first break, grabbing Shouyou a cup of coffee from a coffee shop they saw off to the side, picking up some pastries to tide them over till they sat down for breakfast in Nagoya. 

After taking in a few local sites, they headed back on their trip, stopping a few hours later at Mt. Fuji. 

“Tsum-Tsum! Let’s take a picture!” 

Atsumu pulled out his phone ready to snap Shouyou’s picture in front of the mountain.

“No silly! Let’s take one  _ together! _ Yenno, we barely have any photos together!” 

“Oh, I didn’t realize—”

“—Excuse me, miss! Do you think you could take our photo” Shouyou had asked a couple walking past them. 

The couple obliged them, taking Atsumu’s phone as he walked up to where Shouyou was standing. Shouyou tucked himself under Atsumu’s arm as he wound his own around Atsumu in a side hug. He rested his head on Atsumu’s chest and the couple counted to three, snapping a few photos of them; having the two of them check the quality before they took off. 

Atsumu’s heart melted looking at the photo. It looked like a legitimate couple photo. Shouyou was all smiles, and Atsumu too, with his arm draped around Shouyou’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but think,  _ Damn. We look good together.  _

They stopped at a tea shop that had a great view of Mount Fuji as they ate snacks and drank tea. Sitting across from Shouyou, laughing at Atsumu’s lame jokes, sharing an extra piece of cake together. Atsumu knew he could spend the rest of his life like this, with Shouyou by his side. 

It was these small moments that made Atsumu even more sure that he wanted to take this a step further, to confess. He had resolved to wait till after they got home, but he considered telling him sooner than later. He wanted a real sit-down serious conversation, and flippantly telling him in the car would just not suffice. 

They planned to stay in Tokyo for the night, just to take a nice long break from their drive. It was just about the halfway point to Karasuno. Shouyou had gotten in touch with his old friend and sponsor Kozume Kenma. 

After settling into the guest room, with two separate futons, much to Atsumu’s relief, coming back out to the living room to rejoin Kozume and Tetsurou. They had ordered a bunch of food for the duo to eat since they had prior dinner plans, “Business,” they both had said, both saying they’d be back in a couple hours but to make themselves feel at home; they did suggest there was a bathhouse nearby should they feel the need to soak.

During dinner they both agreed that going to the bathhouse for a soak would be good for them after the long drive. Kozume had left them each a tote emblazoned with the Bouncing Ball logo on them filled with bath essentials that  _ also _ carried the brand. 

“Guess, he was trying out some promotional items huh?” 

Shouyou laughed and shook his head, “Oh Kenma.” 

Leaving the house and locking up with the spare key they headed to the bathhouse a few blocks down. It was a small place, clean and very inviting. Both claiming a locker they started to undress, wrapping a towel around their waist to cover their modesty. 

In the bath they sat a few seats away washing their hair and scrubbing their bodies. Now, seeing Shouyou naked wasn’t something  _ new _ , they shared a locker room after all, public bathhouses, hotel baths, these were normal. 

But this was the first time since they’d started  _ kissing _ that Atsumu was now very hyper aware of Shouyou’s body, especially when Shouyou called out to him, “Tsum-Tsum, can you get my back?” 

Again, nothing out of the ordinary, this was normal, this was something friends did, something they did prior. But Atsumu’s mind kept supplying him with other images as his fingers grazed against Shouyou’s skin. 

“I can do yours too!” 

Atsumu nodded dumbly after he finished Shouyous back and went back to his little station for Shouyou to reciprocate. After they both rinsed off, they both stepped into the bath, sighing loudly as the heat of the water eased the tension in their bodies. 

“Nothing like a good bath huh?” 

“Mmm hmm,” Shouyou had said, “feels good after all that time in the car!”

They soaked in silence after that. Atsumu considered talking to Shouyou, but reconsidered as they were both naked and in a bath together; not the most romantic setting. Looking over at Shouyou he saw the smaller man’s head starting to nod off. 

“Sho-kun,” he murmured as he gently shook the man awake after wading over.

“Mm?” Shouyou sat up, eyes opening slowly, “Oh, sorry. I guess I’m really beat,” he yawned.

“C’mon let’s head back and get some sleep. At least we don’t have to wake up that early. And maybe Kenma and Kuroo are back from their meeting.”

Shouyou nodded, rubbing his eyes as Atsumu stepped out of the bath, offering his hand to Shouyou to pull him out of the pool. They toweled off and dressed, walking back to Kozume’s home; their hands instinctively finding one another as they left the bathhouse. 

Just as they crossed the gate leading to Kozume’s home, someone called out to them. 

“Shouyou.” 

Both jumped apart at the sound, their hands unraveling from one another. 

Two pairs of catlike eyes shifted their gaze from their once conjoined hands to meet their eyes. 

“Oya?” A Cheshire-like smile grew on Tetsurou’s face.

Atsumu looked away, blushing, and he’s sure Shouyou was too. 

“Did you enjoy the bathhouse?” Kozume asked, ignoring Tetsurou’s behavior. 

“We did! Thank you for the suggestion and for the goodie bags!!” 

Shouyou bounded over to Kenma, grabbing him by the arm to dissuade the awkward situation, “C’mon let’s get inside! It’s been too long since we spoke!” 

Atsumu was left with a smirking Tetsurou who only said, “Sooooo…” 

“It’s not like that,” Atsumu blurted.

“Yeah, sure, because  _ best friends _ hold hands amirite?” He waggled an eyebrow, “I hold Kenma’s hand allll the time.” 

Atsumu groaned as he facepalmed, “Please spare me,” he pleaded. 

Tetsuro slung an arm around Atsumu’s shoulders and was like, “Consider it payment for lodging tonight. I want to hear  _ everything _ .” 

“But, we barely know each other.” 

“Pfft, we’re practically family since Shorty is involved, so let’s talk: man to man.” 

He’d heard of the elusive Tetsurou, the crafty middle blocker from Nekoma back in the days; they’d met in passing like once or twice, and now, here he was, explaining their “holiday” plan to the man who only nodded sagely.

“I mean, I get it. Families are a pain in the ass really, I probably would’ve done the same. Kenma probably would’ve shrugged and agreed to go along with it too.”

“But? I feel like there’s a but.”

Tetsurou laughed, “But, we don’t  _ have _ to because we  _ are _ best friends that are dating.”

Atsumu groaned, “Way to rub it in my face.”

Tetsurou shrugged, “Eh, you two will figure it out.” 

“That’s all your advice to me?” 

“Oh, I wasn’t really  _ trying _ to give advice, I just wanted to hear the story.” 

Atsumu stared at the man and shook his head, “Are we done here.” 

“Yep, yep we are.”

“Thanks for nothing.” 

“Hey, anytime!” 

The two entered the house and followed the sound of Shouyou’s one-sided chatter in the living room. Both men sitting at the Kotatsu, while Kozume gamed on a handheld system while he listened to Shouyou talk.

“Is he always like this?” Atsumu asked

“Yep, he listens better when he’s playing actually.”

Shouyou invited Atsumu to sit at the Kotatsu to warm up. After a couple of hours sitting around the Kotatsu talking to their gracious hosts, Atsumu gently reminded Shouyou that they really should get to sleep. Kozume agreed saying that they’d had a long day on the road, and that they’d see them in the morning for breakfast before they headed off to Karasuno. 

The following morning Shouyou woke up Atsumu gently. When he opened his eyes to see Shouyou’s smiling face from above, he realized just how much he loved waking up to his face and how he wanted to continue waking up like this. 

“Sho-kun, I—”

A knock interrupted them; once more Atsumu was deterred from his confession. 

“Morning love birds!” A sly voice interrupted them from behind the door, “Breakfast is ready! So come on out whenever you’re ready!”

A traditional Japanese breakfast awaited them. Apparently, Tetsurou was a decent cook, even though he didn’t exactly  _ look _ like it. 

After breakfast, the two were on the road again for the last seven hours of their road trip. Kozume expected them to return in a few days on their way back. 

Fewer stops were made on the way to Karasuno, at that point, the scenery from the drive and stops were all things Shouyou had already seen due to traveling back and forth to Tokyo for training camps with Nekoma and other powerhouse schools and of course for the times they went to Nationals. 

Shouyou’s energy picked up as they neared his hometown; the excitement bubbling was apparent as his leg bounced up and down. Atsumu had smiled seeing Shouyou buzzing with happiness; it had been awhile since he’d been home, this was quite the trip out compared to visiting his own family. 

Atsumu squeezed Shouyou’s hand that he’d been holding since their last break. Shouyou shot him a smile, and said, “Sorry, just excited to see my Mom and Sister! Natsu said she had some big news she wanted to tell me.” 

“Oh? Any hints as to what?”

“Nope! It must be big, she can barely keep secrets from me!”

“Must be somethin’ real special. Can’t wait to hear what it is.” 

Within another hour they were pulling up to Shouyou’s childhood home. Slipping their hoodies back on, they climbed out stretching and cracking their backs before Shouyou led them to the front door. 

Just as they were halfway up the path the door opened. 

“Nii-chan!” a short-statured girl bounded out of the house and right into Shouyou’s arms. Both siblings laughed brightly as Shouyou swung his sister around. 

“Natsu!” Shouyou had shouted in response, “Gosh you’re getting big!” 

“I’m in High School now!” 

“Can’t you stay little forever? You can’t get taller than me!” 

“I doubt it! Hurry, get in! It’s freezing out! Mom and I just finished setting up for dinner!”

When the siblings pulled apart, Natsu bounded over to Atsumu and gave him a hug, “Miya-kun! It’s nice to see you again!” 

“Hi, Natsu-chan! It’s nice to see you too!” 

Natsu grabbed his arm pulling him in, “Hurry! Let’s have dinner, we can grab your luggage later!” 

Atsumu was ready to be swept up into the Hinata home when he remembered, “Wait! I have to get one thing from the car! Go on ahead, I’ll follow you two in a bit.” 

“Aw, okay fine. C’mon Nii-chan, Mom’s waiting!” 

Natsu hooked her arm around Shouyou and pulled him along. 

_ Sorry _ , mouthed Shouyou as his sister dragged him. 

Atsumu smiled and shook his head,  _ It’s fine. _

He only had to grab the cooler. He wanted to make sure the cake had made it safe.

He jogged towards the home, careful of the snow on the path, toeing off his shoes at the entrance before walking into the home. He navigated himself to the living room with ease, having been there a few times before. 

Stepping into the room, Shouyou looked up at him immediately, scooting over to make room for him and patted a spot on the floor as they sat at the Kotatsu. It appeared to be a small feast, as several side dishes were laid out. A small stove sat in the center with a boiling pot of soup. Shouyou’s mother and Natsu looked up with smiles and Atsumu bowed politely, “Thank you for having me. I’ve brought a small gift.” 

Atsumu held out a cake to which Natsu snatched, “I’ll put it in the fridge! Please have a seat!” 

Taking his spot next to Shouyou, the latter handed him a few dishes, “We’re having hot pot! Mom wanted us to warm up right away.” 

“Oh, thanks. It looks delicious.” 

Natsu returned, sitting across from Shouyou, “How was your trip up?” 

“It wasn’t bad! We stopped over in Tokyo last night, visited Kenma and Kuroo-san.” 

“Oohh, Kenma! I hope he’s doing well!” Natsu exclaimed.

“Yes, he’s been so kind to you over the years Shouyou, I hope you were good!” His mother exclaimed. 

“Of course! I was the perfect house guest, isn’t that right Tsum-Tsum?” 

Atsumu laughed, “Yes, we were the perfect house guests.” 

The mother and daughter looked at each other sharing a smile before Natsu asked, “So, is there something you want to tell us?”

Shouyou choked on his soup, pounding his chest. Atsumu handed him a cup of water.

“Ah, right,” Shouyou replied, his cheeks flushed red, “I guess, I do have something to say,” he took a pause before stating, “Tsum-Tsum is my boyfriend, we’ve been dating awhile now, and it was only right I introduce him...formally.”

“Oh, I’m so glad to hear that!” Shouyou’s mom exclaimed with a clap of her hands, “I swear Shouyou, it took you long enough. Finally, you—”

“—Ah hahah!” Shouyou cut off his Mom, “Anyways, Natsu isn’t there something you wanted to tell me?” 

“Oh! Yes! I do! But first, Congratulations Nii-chan! I know how much—”

“—Yes! Yes, thank you guys. Really!”

Shouyou cut off his sister again; leaving Atsumu to wonder  _ why _ Shouyou was cutting off their conversations; they were just giving Shouyou a hard time for finally settling down right? 

“Anyways, enough about us! Tell us, what’s the big news Natsu!” 

“Aw, but we wanna celebrate you!” 

“It’s okay Natsu-chan,” Atsumu intervened, “I’m sure yer news is more important than our relationship status!” 

“Fiiiine,” she whined before taking a pause, “I’m going to be a player for Niiyama High!!”

Shouyou jumped to his feet screaming, “Ah! Natsu! That’s incredible!! Congratulations!!” 

Natsu jumped up also, “I know! I know! I’m so excited!” 

“What position!” 

“Setter!” 

Shouyou froze in his spot, jaw dropping in shock, “Setter? I always thought you wanted to be a Wing Spiker!”

Natsu shook her head vigorously, “Mm mm, Nii-chan was always doing his  _ Ultimate Lonely Passing Drills _ because you had no one to set for you! I wanted to be your setter so you’d never be lonely again!” 

An inhuman noise escaped Shouyou’s throat; even Atsumu was moved at that declaration, despite feeling like he’d taken a blow to his ego and pride as a setter for Shouyou. 

“Natsu,” Shouyou whispered, his lower lip wobbling, as he stepped aside and grabbed his sister in a bear hug, “Natsu, you—that’s the sweetest thing ever.” 

He pulled back rubbing his eyes, “You’ll be the best setter ever! At Niiyama no less; a powerhouse!” 

The siblings took their seats again as they continued to eat dinner. 

“I’m a little nervous, but I won’t let you down!” Natsu cheered and then looked at Atsumu, “You’re Nii-chan’s setter now, do you think—do you think you can teach me….Atsumu  _ nii-chan _ ?” 

Like an arrow through his heart, Atsumu was struck by the familiarity in that nickname. His jaw dropped open like a fish out of water, opening and closing in shock. He shifted his eyes to Shouyou who only smiled at him warmly at his sister’s request. 

Seeing Atsumu in a predicament, Shouyou placed his hand on Atsumu bringing him back to his senses. Atsumu coughed, placing his bowl and chopsticks back on the table and looked up at Natsu, “I—I would love to help you...Nacchan.”

Natsu and Shouyous’ expression lit up tenfold at that.

“You’ll be the best in no time Natsu! Tsum-Tsum is the best!” 

With Natsu looking at Atsumu so earnestly and expectantly, he felt a slight pang of guilt for lying to Shouyou’s family about the status of their relationship. Now, more than ever Atsumu felt the need to make this real. 

After they finished dinner, Natsu fetched the cake and new plates for them to enjoy dessert with green tea that Shouyou’s mom had brewed to end the night. Shouyou and Atsumu offered to clean up, sending the two off to bed since it had gotten so late. 

“You’ve done so much for us already, it’s the least we can do Hinata-san.” 

“Goodness, it’s my pleasure. I’m sure you boys are tired from all that driving.”

“It’s nothing, Mom! We got this, you guys should go rest now.” 

“Okay, if you insist. Thank you, boys. Natsu let’s leave the two lovebirds alone shall we?” 

“Mm hmm, g’nite you two!” Natsu waved as she followed her mom out of the kitchen.

The two boys split the chores of dishes much like they did back home, with Atsumu washing and Shouyou drying. As Shouyou put the dishes away and Atsumu wiped down the Kotatsu table. After they finished cleaning, they ventured back out into the cold to grab their luggage from the car and headed to Shouyou’s room. 

Shouyou sent Atsumu off to the bathroom while he fixed up his room. While quickly showering and brushing his teeth, he thought about talking to Shouyou as soon as Shouyou would return from his turn in the bathroom. 

With the towel wrapped around his neck he walked back into Shouyou’s room; half expecting that he would be on the floor, but to his surprise, only the bed’s sheets had been changed. 

“Ah, I figured, we could share the bed. I’d feel bad making you sleep on the floor! Besides, the bed’s big enough for the both of us so it should be fine! I’ll be back, so make yourself comfortable!” Shouyou said as he zoomed out of the bedroom to get ready for bed. 

Atsumu slid into bed, taking the place closest to the wall. Staring at the ceiling he thought about what he wanted to say, how to express and convey how he truly felt to Shouyou. He tried running the conversation over and over in his head, practicing his lines because he knew, he just knew he’d fuck it all up. 

Soon the edges of his vision start to darken, his blinking slowing down.  _ What's taking Sho-kun so long? _ He thought as he told himself,  _ Okay, I’ll just close my eyes for a second, and  _ then _ I’ll talk to him.  _

When his eyes opened again, faint rays of sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains, and Shouyou, was asleep on top of him.

“Fuck.” 

Shouyou grunted, “Mmm? Oh sorry Tsum-Tsum,” as he moved off of Atsumu.

“No! I mean, it’s fine! I just...gah, whatever.” 

Shouyou looked up at him confused, “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I just—” He paused as he looked into Shouyou’s eyes, fear seized his throat, but his mind finished his thoughts,  _ I just want to be with you for real. _

Instead, he finished with, “I just felt like I overslept.” 

Shouyou giggled, “It’s only 8 A.M.; this is far from sleeping in. Did you wanna get up already?” 

“Nah, we can stay like this a little bit longer,”  _ Forever _ , he thought.

“Just a little bit longer; Natsu will burst in when breakfast is ready I just know it,” as he snuggled closer to Atsumu, “besides you’re warm. It makes it hard to leave the bed.” 

Astumu choked on air, how could Shouyou say that with such ease. Doesn’t he realize what he’s doing to Atsumu? But Atsumu, still wrapped an arm around Shouyou and pulled him close. They laid in comfort, till Shouyou’s premonition came true. 

“Nii-chan!!” the door burst open and Shouyou laughed turning to face the door, “breakfast is ready! Oh! Sorry! I didn’t realize—I forgot that, oh my god!” 

She shut the door yelling as she ran back down the hall, “I’m sorrryyyy!”

Shouyou laughed, “It’s fine!! We’ll be out soon!” He turned back to Atsumu, “I’d love to stay in bed with you, but we should probably join them now.” 

“How about five more minutes?” Atsumu pleaded. He wanted to savor this, knowing after New Year’s, this dream would be ending. 

Shouyou smiled brightly at him and slid back into bed, “Okay, 5 more minutes.” 

The two cuddled under the blankets again and Atsumu closed his eyes, listening to the beating of Shouyou’s heart against him, Shouyou’s even breaths and the warmth that shared together so intimately. Within a few minutes he felt Shouyou twitch against him, opening his eyes he found that Shouyou had drifted off to sleep. 

Chuckling softly he brushed back Shouyou’s hair and kissed him on the forehead before nudging him awake, “Sho-kun, I think we should get up, we’re drifting into dangerous territory if ya fall asleep.” 

Shouyou grunted, “5 more minutes?” 

Atsumu laughed, “We already had 5 more minutes. Hurry, I think yer family’s waitin’.” 

Shouyou rolled away reluctantly dragging himself out of bed. Atsumu followed suit, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bathroom with him. 

“Let’s just brush together, it’ll be faster.” 

Atsumu ultimately decided he was going to milk this for what it was worth, doing all these coupley things before his time was up after tonight. Staring at their reflection, he couldn’t help but be happy; Shouyou sleepily brushing his teeth with his messy hair. Sure he’d seen Shouyou like this plenty of times, but never together, never this close. Atsumu sighs as he rinses out his mouth, instructing Shouyou to do so too. They head straight to the living room where the Hinata’s are sitting slowly eating their breakfast waiting for the duo to join them. 

“Tsum-Tsum, coffee?” Shouyou asks, 

“Yea, I’d love some. But I can go with ya,” he offers

“No, it's okay! You’re a guest! Besides, I know how you like your coffee!” 

Shouyou disappears into the kitchen leaving Atsumu with his family. 

“Breakfast looks great! Thanks for makin’ it; but there’s so much food, it’s a feast for a king!” 

“Oh don’t mention it, Atsumu-kun. We like to make the effort when Shouyou comes home, and what more when the man he loves joins him!” 

Atsumu froze, chopsticks halfway to his mouth, blinking several times before his brain jumpstarted, “O-of course. Anything for Sho-kun. I’m happy to be here really. Sho-kun’s family to me, so yer family too.” 

“Awww, Nii-chan is so lucky to have Atsumu nii-chan! I’m hoping you guys get married soon!” 

“NATSU!” Shouyou shouted, “D-don’t say embarrassing stuff like that!” 

“It’s true though!” 

Shouyou rushes with two cups of coffee, handing Atsumu his cup before he sits down, “I can’t leave you two alone for one second! I hope you’re not saying anything embarrassing!”

“We would never!” They both say incredulously. 

Shouyou pouts after, as he quietly eats.

After they both agree to go for a short run, Shouyou’s demeanor changes after Atsumu returns dressed in workout gear. It’s rare for his wing spiker to be so  _ quiet _ , so contemplative. The only time he’s seen Shouyou like that is when he’s meditating. 

He follows Shouyou through the neighborhood, up the hill and down into his alma mater: Karasuno High School. At the gate Shouyou rests his hand on his knees as he catches his breath and Atsumu catches up within 30 seconds. 

“I knew ya were fast Sho-kun, but damn, yer really fast.” 

Shouyou laughs, wiping the sweat from his forehead, “Sorry, guess I got into the zone.” 

“Yeah ya did. You okay?” 

“Mm, yeah. I do have something on my mind; but I’ll be okay!” 

“Ya know you can rely on me right?”

Shouyou smiles fondly at him in response, “I know. I can always count on you Tsum-Tsum, but I promise I’m okay! If it gets to be too much, you’ll be the first to know! Anyways, let’s stop by Sakanoshita Shop first before we head back, I’ll treat you to some meat buns and we can say Hi to Coach Ukai!” 

Atsumu nodded, still worried about Shouyou’s odd behavior, but when they got to the shop, he lit up seeing his old coach. He watched as they chatted for a little bit, with Shouyou asking about the older Ukai. 

“Miya-san, it’s nice to see a new face around here,” Keishin had greeted him. 

“Oh, it’s nice to see you too. It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” 

“Since high school! God, you boys make me feel so old, pro-leaguer’s already. So grown-up Hinata’s not even that short anymore.” 

“Hey!” 

Keishin laughed, “So what brings you to Karasuno Miya-san?” 

“Sho-kun, we’re spending the New Year’s with his family.” 

“Oh, is that right?” His eyes shifted to Shouyou with a smile on his face, “Well, would you look at that. Must be an important weekend if you’re meeting the family.” 

“I’ve met the family before, this isn’t my first time here,” Atsumu replied, taking in Shouyou’s pale skin. He looked nervous suddenly.

Keishin straightened up, “Oh, I see. Hinata, is there something you’re not really saying?  _ Properly?”  _

Shouyou laughed nervously, “Ah ha, yeah...Tsum-tsum is actually…” the blush on his cheeks deepening. Why was Shouyou getting so bashful suddenly? He wasn’t like this with his family, “..he’s actually my boyfriend.” 

Keishin’s eyes widened and he let out a boisterous laugh, clapping Shouyou on the shoulder, “Congratulations Hinata! It’s been a long time coming huh?” 

“Coachie,” he said meekly.

Atsumu was baffled,  _ what’s that supposed to mean? _

“You too Miya-san. Congratulations. I guess it was fate huh? Anyways, you two best be on your way now, I’m sure there’s plenty of preparations for tonight. Oh, here, take these, on the house.” 

Keishin handed him a package of sparklers, “Have fun tonight! Happy New Years’! Looking forward to seeing you guys next time!” 

Shouyou nodded and said thank you grabbing the bag of buns and sparklers from his coach before leaving the shop. Atsumu watched as Shouyou’s expression pinched as he bit down on his lip. 

“Hey, Sho-kun wh—”

“—Let’s head back Tsum-Tsum! I’ll race ya!” 

And Shouyou was already off. 

“Hey! You didn’t even—oh for heaven’s sake!” Atsumu had to sprint to catch up to Shouyou. But Shouyou’s pace never slowed even as they climbed the hill, how the heck did he have such crazy stamina and speed? He spent the entire run just barely tailing Shouyou, who was too far ahead to even hold a conversation with. 

When they got home, Shouyou stretched out in front of the house, bags placed beside the door.

Atsumu followed suit stretching out a few feet away from Shouyou, “Sho-kun, you are crazy fast. You ran up that hill like it was nothing.” 

Shouyou smiled faintly, “Haha, that was nothing. You should try  _ Heartbreak Hill _ next time,” he stuttered and added, “That is, If you..uh, you want to come next time. Ha ha.” 

There was that nervous laugh again,  _ what the heck _ , “You okay? You’ve been acting kinda—”

“—let’s get inside! I feel like they probably have lunch set out, and I’d like for everyone to get a meatbun.” 

Just as Shouyou passed him, Atsumu grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eye, “Sho-kun,” he said sternly. 

Shouyou met his gaze for a few seconds before he averted his eyes, “It’s nothing! I swear!” 

Atsumu sighed in defeat, it wasn’t like Shouyou to be so closed-off, but he didn’t want to push Shouyou too far, “Alright. Let’s head in,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Shouyou’s shoulder as they walked into the house, picking up the bags as they walked in. 

He had been right, Natsu and their Mom had been setting up another feast for lunch. Time had passed quickly after lunch, as they cleaned up the house to ring in the new year. Atsumu and Shouyou were assigned the living room, hallways and Shouyou’s bedroom. Shouyou had remained silent, focused on the tasks at hand, only speaking to Atsumu to instruct him on what needed to be done. 

Atsumu had wanted to really sit down and talk to Shouyou, confess to him, but it seemed that he was always getting pushed back. It’s funny that Keishin said they were fated, when it was clear fate was not letting this come to fruition. 

By the time they were done cleaning it was already evening, and it was time for everyone to start getting ready to celebrate. Atsumu and Shouyou got ready first, since they would be the fastest. They sat together in the living room watching TV; but it was somehow awkward as Atsumu had realized, Shouyou hadn’t been as affectionate with him as he had earlier that morning in bed; Shouyou had completely backed off on holding hands, and latching on to him. 

The fact that he started pulling away already put Atsumu in a disadvantage; this was signaling the end of their agreement, and he just wasn’t ready for it to end. But if Shouyou  _ was _ pulling away and reverting back to being friends and roommates, then maybe.  _ Maybe _ , it was a sign that Shouyou just didn’t really view him in that light. 

Atsumu sighed, feeling defeated before he could even begin. 

Natsu came in lifting the tense silence, which prompted Shouyou to put on the act again, sitting closer to Atsumu to make room for Natsu on the couch. But, Shouyou’s hand never found his. 

Internally Atsumu cursed himself, he missed the window of opportunity.  _ At least I’ll still get a New Years’ kiss. That’s at least guaranteed. But, I just wish _ —

Before he could finish his thought, Shouyou’s Mom came out and said it was time to prepare for dinner and the celebration. Natsu and her mother set about preparing the meal while Atsumu and Shouyou set the Kotatsu up with their settings. They even opened the door to the backyard, setting up a place for the sparklers. 

Shouyou still remained quiet, and Atsumu felt hopeless, filled with anxiety. He’d gotten so used to being physical with him the last few weeks that he suddenly felt like he was missing something. 

Atsumu hated to admit it, but Shouyou was a phenomenal actor. While things clearly were strained between them, like a flip of a switch he was back to his sunny personality in front of his family. He didn’t like to see the stark contrast, it wasn’t natural for Shouyou. 

The two boys were in charge of doing the dishes. And in the silence that hung between Atsumu decided it was time to just come clean with Shouyou. Come clean, confess so that they could both start off New Years’ on the right foot. 

“Sho-kun, I wanted to talk—,”

“—Tsum-Tsum, I need to talk to you—”

“Oh,” they said simultaneously. 

“You first Sho-kun,” Atsumu offered. 

“Ah, I just—there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Can we talk?”

“Absolutely. Y’know you can tell me anything.” 

Shouyou shot him a nervous smile, “Ye-yeah, we’ll see.” 

The clock struck 11’-o-clock PM as they wrapped up in the kitchen. Atsumu followed Shouyou as he headed to the backyard with the sparklers. He’d picked up two of the sparklers and handed one to Atsumu and lit them both. 

The sparks lit up Shouyou’s face and Atsumu’s breath hitched as the light danced around Shouyou’s warm amber eyes. 

Shouyou crouched, arms wrapped around his knees as he held the sparkler out. Atsumu followed suit, crouching next to him with his own sparkler. Atsumu waited for what seemed like forever, as Shouyou seemed to be contemplating what he wanted to say. 

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou had started, alarms blaring in his head. Shouyou hadn’t referred to him by his given name since he joined the MSBY Black Jackals. 

“Sho-kun?” 

“I—,” he paused, “I haven’t been totally honest with you.” 

Atsumu’s head started to spin, what? What wasn’t he honest about? They both agreed to do this, this was Atsumu’s stupid plan. If only he hadn’t opened his damn mouth, if only he hadn’t—

“—The truth is, I actually  _ really _ do love you. If today hadn’t been proof enough.” 

Atsumu’s thoughts came to a halt,  _ what? _ “What?” 

“This morning, I—I totally forgot that my mom and sister would give away my secret! I had tried my hardest to keep them from saying anything yesterday. But I was just so  _ happy _ this morning, waking up with you, next to you, cuddling. And then I really wanted to make you coffee, it just slipped my mind! When you were getting ready for our run, I confronted them, asked them to repeat what they said. I was so embarrassed! We said this was an act, but—”

“—but?” 

“Since day one, it’s never been an act for me. When you came up with the idea, at first I was sad, but then I just figured,  _ what better opportunity? _ If I couldn’t  _ really _ date you, I could at least settle for the next best thing! Fake dating you!”

“Wait,” Atsumu tried to keep up with Shouyou’s ramble, watching his sparkler die out, “Wait. Just, hold on a second.” 

“Ah! You’re upset. I knew you would be! I’m so sorry Atsumu-san!” 

Tossing his sparkler to the ground, he turned to Shouyou and grabbed him by the shoulders, “Shouyou-kun,” he said seriously, “can—can you repeat that? I’m just—my brain’s a mess. Did you just say  _ you loved me _ and that  _ you weren’t acting?”  _

Shouyou gulped nodding slowly in confirmation, “You heard me right. I wasn’t acting. Everything: hand holding, kisses, all of it was real for me. I thought—I thought you figured it out the first night at your house. The kisses we shared before dinner. I thought you saw right through me.” 

Atsumu stared at Shouyou’s face dimly lit under the moonlight, as he pulled them both up to stand. 

“Hey, you two! The clock is winding down to midnight! Thirty seconds left!” Natsu yelled in the background. 

“I love you Atsumu,” Shouyou said, voice wavering, “I’ve been in love with you since we became roommates. I’m sorry I lied! If it makes you uncomfortable then I—” 

“Ten!” Natsu cried out in the background.

“Sho-kun, don’t be sorry. If anything I haven’t been truthful either.  _ I love you too _ .”

“Nine!” they heard in the background. 

“What?” Shouyou replied in disbelief.

“Eight!”

“Everything’s been real for me too, I love you. I’ve been in love with you. I thought my family gave me away too! They kept hinting, and then Samu…” 

“Five!” 

Shouyou giggled, “Oh, I guess that makes sense.” 

“I’ve been trying to confess to ya since that day. But I never got a chance too, and when I’m finally ready, you beat me to the punch. What’s with that!” Atsumu exclaims, cupping Shouyou’s face with his hands. 

“Three!”

“I’m sorry! What can I do to make it up to you!” 

“Two!” 

“Kiss me, ya idiot,” Atsumu said grinning from ear to ear. 

“One!” 

Shouyou met Atsumu mid-way, their lips connecting for a  _ real  _ kiss as they heard party poppers in the background with Natsu yelling, “HAPPY NEW YEAR’S!” 

Atsumu pulled Shouyou flush against him, kissing Shouyou deeply and more passionately. Pulling away he pecked another kiss on Shouyou’s lips, “Perfect timing.” 

Shouyou smiled up at Atsumu, his hands pushing blond hair out of his face, “what do you mean?” 

“I got my Christmas Miracle and New Years Resolution all in one go.” 

Shouyou snorted, “What??” 

“For Christmas, I wanted nothing more than to be with you for real. No faking it, no pretendin’, I just wanted our feelings to be mutual. When you pulled back today, I was nervous. Scared even! I thought you were already putting an end to ‘us’ and I kept tellin’ myself if not tonight, I was definitely going to confess in the New Year, date ya properly; to show ya I am the perfect choice for ya.”

Shouyou’s smile widened even more, “So one way or another, we probably would’ve gotten together.” 

Atsumu laughed, “Honestly, I don’t know about that. Clearly was too chicken to really tell ya how I felt. Me and my big mouth spoutin’ how we should fake date.” 

“Me too. I guess we both needed the extra push huh?” 

“Yeah, you could say that again. It’s a miracle we made it this far.” 

“It’s a  _ Christmas Resolution _ !” 

“Wha?” 

“You said it was your  _ Christmas Miracle  _ and your  _ New Year's Resolution _ . So it’s both!” 

Atsumu snorted, but a smile spread across his face. Resting his forehead against Shouyou, he leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

Shaking his head, Atsumu corrected him, whispering against his lips, “No, Sho-kun, yer my  _ New Year's Miracle. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I'm still not over how I ended this fic. I literally squealed writing the ending to the fic. Inspiration just hits different at 2am. 
> 
> I was hoping to get this fic out right at Christmas, but the story just wasn't coming together. That and work made it very difficult to even write! But now that I'm on a holiday break from work, I was able to finish writing it and have started to write a few other things. 
> 
> Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this one! It's my longest one-shot. lol appologies for that, really. but thank you for sucking it up and plowing through this fic and reading it till the end! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter where I sometimes update what i'm up to when I'm not inundating my followers with RT's of wonderful work by other people. Find me at [@ErzaMikazuki](https://twitter.com/erzamikazuki)
> 
> And if you'd be so kind, please RT this fic via [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ErzaMikazuki/status/1343841828378853376?s=20) too!


End file.
